Goodbye
by Moonheart13
Summary: Just a little, depressing Chack story. Enter at your own risk.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown nor any of its characters, nor do I make any profit or attempt to with the writing of this or any of my other pieces.**

**Warning: Implications of homosexuality, implications of sex, suicide, and ****_obviously_**** character death.**

* * *

Chase appeared in Jack's 'evil' lair, his eyes darting around in an effort to find the genius. The boy had been neglecting his duties as Chase's lover for the past few days now. Of course, Chase already knew, this would not slide. Quickly, he picked up his scent, but noticed that the smell was stronger than usual. The man frowned and headed for the bathroom.

The door was shut and locked, but that couldn't stop the warlord. He ripped the door off its hinges, not even trying to knock since he didn't care about privacy.

He marched into the bathroom, but when he entered, an awful and shocking sight met his eyes.

There, on the floor of the bathroom, was Jack Spicer.

The bad part was that he was covered in blood and wasn't breathing.

Shaking his head in confusion, Chase hastily fell to his knees and grabbed Jack's body, trying to find any signs of life. For the next ten minutes, the man would do everything he in his power to bring back the young man, who had cut himself multiple times, stabbed himself, and (Chase found out later) overdosed on pills to make himself at least a little numb to the pain.

Chase sat back on his heels, staring down at Jack's body with confusion and desperation.

How? Why? Different questions raced through his brain, but unfortunately coming up with no answers.

Finally, in his peripheral vision, he noticed a sheet of paper on the bathroom counter. Curiously, he snatched it off and brought it up to his face and skimmed through it. The writing was a bit messy as Jack always wrote with chicken-scratch handwriting. From what Chase could discern, this is what the note said.

_Dear Chase,_

_I really only care that it's __**you**__ reading this. I already know you'll come looking for me because I haven't appeared at your beck and call. The reason why I didn't come…well, I killed myself. Well, at least, I'm about to…er…oh, you get the picture._

_Either way, this is my final goodbye to you or whatever._

_If you are as thick-skulled as I think you are, you probably have no idea why in the world I would kill myself. Well, if you're confused, I'll tell you._

_You ever heard that old expression, 'It's not you, it's me'? Well, in this case, it's not me, it's __**you**__._

_When you asked me to be your consort, I knew it wouldn't be easy, but I was willing to go through any hardships or any pain you might put me through._

_Why? Because I love you._

_I think I'll always love you, Chase. As much as I hate the shit you pull and the way you treat me, I can't help but love you._

_However, that doesn't change the fact that you are also the reason my life has become quite miserable. Yeah, even more miserable than it was before. Still confused? Allow me to elucidate._

_For the past two years now, I have tried. In my whole life, I have never worked or tried this hard for anything. Still…I have received nothing. And you know what? It sucks!_

_Yeah, yeah, I know I sound like the same bratty teenager you met that day at the beach, but guess what? I am a teenager! I'm nineteen years old and I __**gave**__ myself to you! I gave __**everything**__ to you!_

_I'm not upset that you don't love me. I know perfectly well that you don't, but I guess I just wanted things between us to become more…friend-like, I guess. Despite being your 'lover', you treat me like I'm not fit to breathe the same air as you._

_And I hate it, Chase. I…I hate it so much. Before we got together, I could take it because nothing was on the line. I assumed you didn't want me, so I could handle you treating me like that. But after you took me, I thought even if you didn't love me, you would at least respect me or treat me like some kind of an ally or even as a friend, but no. You treated me __**worse**__._

_You don't care if I'm happy even though I do everything in my power to make you happy. Whether it's in bed or otherwise. No matter what, you just don't care._

_And I hate you for that. Yeah, you heard me right. I hate you __**and **__I love you._

_I know it's crazy, but hey, putting up with you can make anybody go a little crazy, am I right?_

_I guess…bottom line is…I'm done. I just can't take anymore abuse from you. You scream and beat me when you don't get your way and honestly, it's __**pathetic**__. You know how you always call me pathetic? Well, guess what, sweetie?_

**_You_**_ are the one that is pathetic._

_You don't want to let anybody in because you're stubborn and insecure. I get it. It's hard to let someone in after so many years of being alone. I feel the same way sometimes, too. But dude. __**Seriously.**__ Things are getting worse between us and I can tell that they are only going to get worse from here on out._

_Why am I killing myself? Because I know you'd kill me first if I tried to leave you. You're possessive and you don't like sharing your property with anybody. Heh, you know, there was a time when I was actually proud that you called me yours. Now…I just wish we'd never met._

_Goodbye, Chase._

The dragonlord stared at the sheet of paper for a few minutes, re-reading it over and over again. Finally, he allowed his hand that was holding the paper to fall to the side. He looked down at Jack's body again.

It _was_ his fault. For the first time, all the times when Jack tried to speak up, to try and call him out, but was silenced by a fist in the jaw. All those times when the goth looked so disappointed in him.

Chase raised one hand up to his head, gripping onto his hair.

He'd killed the boy with his actions and…he felt _wretched_.

Jack _did_ love him. Chase had known that for a long time now, but as he read the suicide note over and over again, the words began to hit home more and more. For who knows how long, he sat there against the bathroom counter with Jack's body lying next to him.

* * *

**A/N: I wanted to write something dark.**

**Basically, this is under the theory that Chase would continue to be a stubborn asshole even if he took Jack on as a lover and realized his mistake in treatment too late. I guess I just needed to take that next step in becoming a good writer...which involves killing someone, especially my favorite character. So, I decided if I'm gonna kill Jack, he should go out calling Chase out on his shit.**

**So, yeah, no sequel. Just a dark, emo, little story to make your lip quiver with sadness. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
